The Thunderbird
by MsHex
Summary: A runaway princess stumbles upon the Straw Hats. Sure, she tried to destroy their ship and sure she has every marine after her, but that didn't deter a certain rubber captain. How are the pirates going to fair with the most sought after woman hiding on their ship?
1. Chapter 1

* **Crash** *

"Dammit! Someone shoot her down, now!" A marine captain yelled sending many of the marines into a panic.

A small lithe woman narrowed her eyes at the man before two massive black feathery wings appeared from her back. With the flap of her wings, she shot off a lightning bolt at them and the sky darkened with storm clouds.

A terrified marine ran up to the captain, "Captain! We can't stay here-!" He was cut off by the angry captain who glared at him.

"She's weak, there's no way she could cause a cyclone in her state." The captain muttered.

The woman closed her eyes before spreading out her arms, **"Sai…"** She began as the winds picked up even more.

The marines gained a terrified look upon hearing this, "She's gonna sink us!" They yelled.

" **Kuron!"** She finished as the wind literally blew the ship away. She sighed and looked into the distance, "What am I going to do…" She trailed off as she flew away.

* * *

It was a rather slow day with the Straws Hats as Luffy complained about how bored he was. That is until he saw a massive black bird land on the railing of the ship.

The bird stared back at him while a grin settled on his face, "You're one huge bird, y'know." He said.

The bird glared at his hungry look before flapping it's wings, thunder sounded and the sky filled with dark clouds.

His eyes widened when the bird morphed into a small winged woman with massive black wings. Electricity crackled around her as she held her glare.

"You ate a devil fruit?! Sorry! I didn't know you were a human!" Luffy yelled with a sheepish look.

The woman faltered, "Are you not with the marines?" Her voice was soft but it carried on the wind to his ears.

"Shishishi! Nope, I'm Monkey. D Luffy, and I'm gonna be the Pirate King!" He yelled with a loud laugh.

The rest of the crew gathered on the deck after hearing the thunder, "What _is_ that?!" Nami yelled.

Luffy grinned, "I thought she was food, but she ended up being a human!" He yelled while pointing wildly at the woman that was seemingly hovering.

"Mellorine! What a beautiful woman!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

The woman blushed, "R-Really?" She whispered before it reached their ears due to the wind.

He did his noodle dance causing them to sweatdrop.

The woman floated down to ship and the storm subsided, causing many of them to jaw drop.

"Did you cause the storm?!" Nami asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes. I am a Thunderbird."

Robin tilted her head in interest, "The mythological one that supposedly ruled the skies?" At the woman's nod, Robin smiled, "So a single flap of your wings can cause a storm, how deadly." She said scaring Usopp at how happy she seemed.

The woman sighed before falling to her knees, Chopper ran over to her in worry, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm okay, I've just been flying around for a couple of days, and I ran into the marines a few hours ago." She admitted while rubbing her eyes. Her wings folded against her back as she pushed herself up, only to fall again.

"Mellorine~Allow me to help you~!" Sanji swooned before helping the woman up and supporting her when her legs began shaking.

The woman blushed, "T-Thanks." She said with a small smile, "I really don't wanna trouble you guys."

"Why would you be troubling us?" Zoro asked with a suspicious look.

"I...um escaped from a marine vessel three days ago." She mumbled while hiding her face using her wings.

Silence rang through the air until Luffy's laughter pierced it, "And here I was thinking _you_ may have been a marine!" He laughed.

Her vibrant purple eyes sparkled before tucking her wings away, "So...you aren't gonna turn me in despite my bounty?" She asked.

They froze at her words, "You...never mentioned a bounty." Robin said in interest while her smile never faded.

The woman blinked, "You've never seen it?" She reached into a pocket before pulling out a bounty, "Here."

On the cover was a beautiful young woman in a wedding dress. Her eyes were empty purple orbs and her long black hair was tied into a braided bun. In her hands was a bouquet of pure white roses. Resting on top of her head was a large crown decorated in thousands of gems.

 **Wanted 'Alive'**

 **Crown Princess Thea**

 **100,000,000**

The now named Thea, squirmed nervously under their gazes. "I um...ran away when they were beginning the vows."

Robin gained a thoughtful look, "A runaway princess...with that high of a bounty?"

Thea smiled nervously, "Ahm...That's because I'm pretty important...Whoever I'm betrothed to gets my kingdom's riches." She explained while fiddling with her fingers. "They put that up so that I would be found faster."

Her eyelids fell, "I...I just didn't want to marry him!" Her outburst startled the pirates as she covered her eyes, "I'm only 18! Isn't that when you're supposed to be having fun?!"

The girls personality did another flip as she began smiling, "So, you'll hide me, right?!"

"No way!" They yelled, but Luffy began laughing.

"You won't sink us?" He asked and the woman blinked before nodding.

"I will not summon a cyclone to rip apart your ship, Luffy-sama!" She announced with a bow causing the crew to jawdrop.

"You were planning on summoning a cyclone?!" They asked while Luffy only continued laughing.

She blinked innocently, "Maybe. After he wanted to make me into his next meal." Thea said with a blush.

"Luffy!" Sanji yelled, "How _dare_ you try to eat such a beautiful woman, one that happens to be a princess!" He kicked the boy into the mast while still holding the princess. "He didn't hurt you...did he?!"

"Ah...no he didn't." Thea said with a prominent blush and a nervous laugh.

"I already said sorry!" Luffy yelled through the mast.

Sanji didn't accept this, however, and kicked the boy on the head, Thea blinked at this before grabbing the chef's leg with one of her massive wings, "It's not his fault, Curly-kun! He was hungry and I looked good, it was just a common mistake!" She said and failed to notice the growing blush on the chef's face.

 _Curly-kun? She doesn't even know me and she's giving me a nickname!~_ Sanji thought as hearts floated around him.

"Is Curly-kun okay?" Thea asked nervously to the two other women on the ship.

"Yep, don't worry about him." Nami said with a tick mark while Robin merely laughed at the girl's expression.

"Oh, okay!" Thea nodded and looked at Luffy who was bored beyond words.

"Luffy-sama, mind if I ask where you are going?" She asked hesitantly as if she would explode if she said the wrong thing.

He blinked before grinning, "We're heading to Fishman Island!"

Thea blinked several times before she let out a shrill shriek, "But, Luffy-sama, to go to Fishman Island, you would have to get something for this ship! I read it in a book and the only place near to that is Sabaody!"

While the woman continued to freak out, Luffy tilted his head and looked at a man with blue hair and massive arms, "Eh, is what she saying true, Franky?"

The man gained a thoughtful look, "It depends what the object is."

Thea stumbled into a faceplant, "Just trust me on this one, Luffy-sama! I may be a princess but even I know you have to have something to go to Fishman Island." She said while twirling her hair nervously.

"Then we'll figure it out when the time comes." Nami said while putting her hands on her hips.

Thea flapped her wings to lift herself up before sighing, "To think I would end up on the ship of an upcoming pirate crew…Sounds like the making of a novel." She said in a wistful manner before promptly falling on her face again much to the amusement of the pirates.

Thea pried herself off of the deck with an embarrassed blush, _Why do I keep doing that?!_ She thought as she cried crocodile tears causing all, minus Sanji, to sweatdrop.

Sanji quickly helped the klutzy princess up, "Are you okay, Thea-chwan?!"

Thea shook her head before smiling in embarrassment, "Yes I am, Curly-kun."

 _I'm such a klutz!_ Thea thought and blushed brightly as she tried to keep her balance.

It was safe to say that the runway princess was indeed a clumsy one.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you can make it rain?!" Luffy yelled in excitement.

Thea laughed while toying with her fingers, "Usually…Although there _was_ that one time…" She mumbled the last part while lost in thought.

"What "one time"?!" Luffy yelled causing her to shriek and ram her head into the mast, knocking her out.

"Luffy! Didn't I tell you not to surprise her?! She's obviously shy and nervous, so don't yell like that!" Sanji yelled and kicked Luffy in the head.

Robin summoned her arms and repositioned the girl to where she was upright, "It seems she gets startled very easily...She's so innocent." Robin remarked.

"Well, she _is_ a princess, she's probably been sheltered. By the sound of it, she's probably the treasure of her kingdom." Nami stated while observing the slumbering princess.

"She's so adorable~" Sanji swooned around the unconscious woman.

Zoro rolled his eyes at the chef, "Keep doing that and she might die from shock, ero-cook."

Sanji stopped and a dark aura surrounded him as he crept towards the moss-head, "What did you say, Marimo?!" He yelled.

Before either could duke it out, Thea woke up and shot a bolt of lightning at them which sent them to the ground, "Too much!" She said comically while trying to wake up the men, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Nami sweatdropped as the princess successfully woke Sanji up, only for him to pass out from a nosebleed, "Innocent is a _bit_ of an understatement." She deadpanned.

Thea blinked nervously, "Did he die?!"

"He's fine." They all responded in unison.

"Oh, that's good! I wouldn't know what to do if I killed Curly-kun!" She sighed in relief before putting on a smile.

"Shishishi! Sanji wouldn't die from that!...I think…" Luffy said before blinking causing Usopp and Chopper to scream.

Thea jawdropped before darting her head between the two, "Don't dieee!" She cried crocodile tears as the crew sweatdropped comically.

"Are you trying to scare her, Luffy?!" Nami yelled and punched him in the head.

"Ouch! I didn't mean to!" Luffy yelled as he nursed the bright red bump on his head.

Nami helped the girl up while also making sure to wake up the perverted chef, "See? He's fine, no need to worry."

Thea blushed before bowing, "Thank you, Nami-sama!" Out of nowhere, a pure golden necklace was presented to the navigator whose eyes turned to beli signs. "This is for you, you're so nice!" The princess exclaimed with an overjoyed smile.

Nami grabbed the necklace before hugging the small woman, "No, you're so kind!" She said and Thea blushed brightly.

"It's a gift, you don't need to thank me!" Thea said while waving her hand. "Consider it a payment for your assistance."

"What assistance?" Robin asked, momentarily scaring the jumpy princess.

Thea kept her hand on her heart as she calmed down, "For hiding me, Nico Robin-sama."

Robin widened her eyes, "I never even told you."

Thea blushed and her wings appeared as she tried to hide behind them, "Ahm...I heard about you when you were first spotted with the Straw Hats. At first I thought it was nothing more than a rumor, but it seems you really are apart of them!"

Robin smiled, "Oh. Then you were proved wrong, princess."

Thea nodded while folding her wings, "To be honest, my father told me to ignore the news, but it was far too interesting to put down." She smiled at the thought of her father before frowning.

Nami caught her look and raised an eyebrow, "Trouble with your family, Thea?"

Thea glanced around before sighing, "There...is trouble. Before my marriage, my father went missing, he left a note saying to continue with the wedding. I don't want to believe that he wants me to marry that vile man, yet all of the evidence points to him leaving because he wants me to be wedded as soon as possible." She explained with a sad look.

"Sounds like your father didn't want to stay there." Robin said while closing her eyes.

Thea shook her head, "That's what everybody says and even I'm starting to believe it."

"Well, wouldn't you want to go back to look for him?" Nami asked causing the princess to shake her head.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore. I've exhausted all of my information, yet I don't know anything!" The princess explained with tiredness in her eyes.

Robin rubbed her chin in thought, "Maybe we can find out from that marine ship that's chasing us."

Thea blinked before taking to the skies, "Oh, there is a ship." She mumbled in surprise.

Thea landed back on the ship before reaching into her bag which the crew didn't even notice till that second. She pulled out a black mask that had two horns on the forehead, it's eyes were red and it seemed to reach to the girl's chin.

She placed it on her face causing the eyes to glow red before two lightning bolts formed in her hands, "I shall be back, Robin-sama."

Her foot slid back while her wings unfurled sending a wave of energy throughout the area, her foot glowed before she blasted into the air.

"Oi! Where's she going?!" Luffy yelled with a massive grin at the display of power.

"There's a marine ship following us, she decided to find out if they knew about her missing father." Robin answered with a small smile.

Thea soared across the skies like a hawk searching for her prey, her wings crackled with electricity as she did a nosedive onto the ship. Her bolts shifted into rapiers before she went on the offensive.

"That's Scarlet Crow!" The captain muttered, "If she partnered with the Straw Hat's...They could be unstoppable…" His eyes narrowed before pulling out a den den mushi, he let it ring before answering the voice on the other side, "Scarlet Crow has been spotted, we're thinking that she has either joined Straw Hat Luffy or allied herself with the pirate."

The other voice was angered by this, "Don't let her live then! We have enough trouble tracking her, we don't need the Straw Hats gaining such an advantage!" The person hung up leaving the captain fuming.

"Men! Don't be intimidated, we cannot allow her to escape!"

Thea smirked under her mask, "Escape? I was actually going to interrogate you. You see, I was paid to track down a missing king. King Aiolos of Armadura, to be more exact. His daughter, crown princess of Armadura, Thea, is also missing, no?" She said in amusement as if mocking the two.

"Why would _you_ be tracking them?" The captain asked in suspicion.

"The current queen, Queen Nakia of Armadura, paid me a pretty penny to look for them. Now, tell me...why would I refuse such an offer?" Thea questioned with a wide grin.

They were rendered speechless, had the queen lost her mind?!

Thea let her rapiers disappear before putting both of her hands on her hips, "Spill the beans, I already know where the princess is, but I have a feeling you know where the king is." She stated.

Thea frowned as the marines only gave her dodgy looks. _These guys are quickly becoming annoying._ She thought as she felt her eyebrow twitch.

Her red eyes glowed as electricity began to surround her, "Tell me. Now!"

One of the marines fell to his knees while nodding, "He...He-!"

"Don't you dare!" The captain yelled.

"He was killed two days ago! He was seen on a pirate ship as it sunk!" The marine yelled.

Thea froze, "Is that true…?" She asked dangerously towards the captain.

The captain gulped, "Err...Yes...That is the witness report." He backed away as a dark aura surrounded her.

She quickly took to the sky, tilting her mask up she held in a cry before flying towards the pirate ship.

The captain widened his eyes, "She _is_ allied with them…"

 **Back with the Straw Hats**

They looked on in awe as the masked angel landed in a crouch while electricity crackled around her.

She lifted her mask up to reveal her grief-stricken face. Her eyes were puffy and were barely holding back the flood of tears that threatened to fall.

She fell to her knees before covering her eyes as the suppressed crying was heard.

The pirates were paralyzed in shock, anger for the chef, as the woman just continued crying. Her wings drooped before disappearing altogether.

Thunder sounded through the air as rain began to fall at the same pace as the princess's tears.

 _Her emotions caused a storm? Impossible…_ Nami thought as she gazed at the woman.

"My...My…" She said through her hiccups, "Father is dead!" She screamed as lightning struck the nearby marine ship.

"Did...did they kill him?" Nami asked hesitantly causing the princess to shake her head.

"No...He was last seen on a sinking ship. A pirate ship." She murmured.

Robin frowned upon hearing her words and closed her eyes, "Why would a king be on a pirate ship? We can't be that close to your kingdom."

Thea wiped away a few tears as the weather began calming down, "My kingdom is in the New World. I initially escaped by hitchhiking on a marine vessel, after that I flew everywhere while trying to avoid the government." She answered before fully explaining her escape to them.

"It truly is a mystery then, your father couldn't have simply disappeared from one half of the Grand Line and found later on the other half." Robin stated while opening her eyes.

"Maybe he was kidnapped?" Nami inquired causing the older woman to shake her head.

"If that was the case, the marines would probably be after him as well. Yet, it's as if they simply don't care about his disappearance. Is that correct, princess?" Robin replied before looking at the princess.

"Y-Yes. They were dodging my questions until one of them finally gave up and told me. The captain acted as if he had never even heard of my father, it was weird." Thea answered with a look of uncertainty.

"That _is_ weird." Nami said while rubbing her chin in thought, "You guys _are_ World Nobles, right?"

"Yes, although we are one of the less known royal families." Thea said, "I could care less about my status, it means nothing to me." She added as an afterthought which surprised the pirates.

Luffy laughed at her words causing her to blush, "Wow! So you aren't one of those bastards! That's good!" He laughed as she tilted her head.

"You've met one, Luffy-sama?" She murmured.

"Yep, but it's not that important." He said, and she could see the underlying sadness in his eyes and chose not to press on.

"I see…" She mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the kingdom of Armadura.**

A messenger gasped for air as he knelt down before the queen, "Your...Your highness!" He said weakly.

Nakia opened her eyes revealing lavender orbs that seemed to stare into the man's soul, "What is it?" She asked, her voice quiet and lips neutral.

"I have received word...that your daughter was spotted!" He exclaimed.

The queen nodded warily, _Good to see you still live, Thea._ She thought before standing up, "I see, I will handle this myself, you may leave." Her eyes closed while a dark blue strand of hair fell from her braided hair.

The man left at that and she picked up a snail transponder, letting it ring she reopened her eyes and smiled when the other person picked up.

" _Why are you calling?"_ The voice asked in worry.

Nakia's eye's lit up at the sound, "I've just called to inform you that the kingdom knows you have been spotted. It is my advice that in the very least you construct a disguise." She suggested while a zap of light fixed her hair.

" _Really? They already know? Well...this could get complicated…"_ Thea replied in slight shock.

Nakia shook her head, "Thea, I will handle everything here, just remembered our deal." She stated.

" _Hai, mother."_ Thea responded before her mother hung up.

Nakia turned to the great doors, her eyes narrowing ever-so slightly.

 _You will never have my daughter._ She thought as her hand lit up brightly, _You'll have to go through me first._

 **With Thea.**

Thea frowned as she hid inside a room, _That was close. I cannot allow them to notice that I have contact with mother._ She thought before shoving the snail into her purse.

The marine's were tracking her down and she had no idea if they had a way to intercept the calls, making communication between Thea and her mother nigh impossible.

Thea stood up and stretched before exiting the small room.

Waiting outside was the expectant faces of the crew while Robin had a knowing look on her face. She was the only one that seemed to realize something was off and her eyes drifted to the pocket that held the snail transponder.

"Princess, mind if I ask you about your kingdom?" Robin stated while completely ignoring the stunned look on the girl's face.

"A-Ahm, sure!" Thea answered while shaking off the stupor.

Robin walked over to the girl before sitting down in a chair that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Thea took this as a sign to sit and before she could even attempt to sit, Sanji zoomed up behind her with a chair. She elicited a small shriek before blushing and reluctantly sitting down.

"Well, the kingdom of Armadura has existed for thousands of years with our first queen dating back to shortly after the creation of the planet. The queen merely went by Gaia and she is the one responsible for the special bloodline of royals." Thea explained while drawing on a piece of paper.

"Special bloodline?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Robin-sama. Every member of the royal family was blessed with an incredible power due to Gaia being seen favorable in the sight of the gods. My great-grandmother was gifted with the power to transform into a mermaid, while my mother has the ability to cause order and disorder." Thea answered with a soft smile.

"Then what is your gift?" Robin questioned while rubbing her chin in thought.

"Ah, I have a power stated as the all-seeing eye. I was not meant to eat a devil fruit and my ability had already chosen my path and that path was to be queen. The all-seeing eye can spy on anyone at anytime, no matter where they are." Thea answered while lifting her palm.

A blue light emanated from her palm and a swirling light appeared in front of her. "Name someone you would like to see, Robin-sama." Thea stated while Robin's eyes widened.

Before she could answer, however, Luffy barged in nearly scaring Thea into unconsciousness, "YOU CAN SEE ANYONE WITH THAT?!" Luffy yelled with an overjoyed look.

"Y-Yes, Luffy-sama, anyone you want to see." Thea squeaked out while holding a hand over her heart.

He thought...and thought...and thought...Frankly, Thea was so concerned for the boy, she shook him back and forth. "I'VE GOT IT!" He yelled suddenly causing her to faceplant with a shrill shriek.

"Captain, didn't we tell you to be a little more quiet?" Robin asked with a calm smile at the dumbfounded look on her captain's face.

"You did?" Luffy asked with one finger in his ear.

Thea shakily sat back up while her hand re-summoned the swirling light again, "Who do you want to see?"

"SHANKS!" Luffy yelled while Thea blinked before nodding.

The blue light grew brighter and her hair floated ever-so slightly, "Show me the one titled, Red Haired Shanks." She said calmly as the light shimmered.

It cleared to show a man with red hair drinking beer on a ship. Luffy's eyes grew huge as his grin turned massive, "Whoa! HI SHANKS!" He yelled.

"Luffy-sama, sadly he cannot hear you, nor see you. There are rare cases in which the person has seen my power, but they are extremely powerful. Maybe-." She was cut off by something in the light, her eyes widened before she closed it while her body shook.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Robin asked while Nami walked over and helped the poor girl up.

"Impossible…" She muttered while her eyes darted nervously.

"What? What's impossible?" Nami asked in worry.

"He saw me, he looked me in the eye, I couldn't control it. It felt like he was staring into my soul." She stated while shutting her eyes.

"But...didn't you say it was rare?" Robin asked.

"It is even more rare for the subject to see me, he...he didn't just see me. It felt as if I was being suffocated!" She muttered out while stumbling forward.

Black wings unfurled and she took off while her arm began to glow again.

She sat on the peak of the mast while the swirling returned. Her hair floated before the shimmering faded revealing the man from before.

His gaze met hers and she felt a shiver go down her spine, "How...How can you see me?" Thea said while her eyes narrowed.

The man grinned, "It's not good to spy on people, y'know." He said causing her to frown.

"Just answer!" She said while her eyebrow twitched at the man's shrug.

"Pretty easy to see a swirling light appear above you, especially when Luffy is waving like I see him." The man laughed causing her to jawdrop.

"Y-You saw him? T-That has never happened before!" Thea stuttered while her eyes darted around.

"Well, if that's all you needed, I-." He was cut off by the shaking of her head.

"Tell me, are you associated with the world government?" She stated lowly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why would you think that?"

"Just answer the question!" Thea stated while her eyes flared blue.

"...No." He said causing her to blink.

He left her sight and she reluctantly closed it, _Conversing with someone through the all seeing eye?! It has never been recorded, yet I held a conversation with that guy!_ Thea thought while her brain racked for some sort of explanation.

She jumped off and landed in a crouch while her wings disappeared. Brushing herself off, she grabbed a detailed journal that had gems decorating the sides.

 _I must inform mother of this right away. We ran test after test, yet this man, this **pirate** , was able to see me...Mother must know more about him. _Thea thought while drawing the man in her book.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so stinking long, I had a massive writer's block, then midterms. It. was. hell.

* * *

" _Thea, do you have any idea who you saw?!"_ The voice on the other end of the snail yelled.

"M-Mother!" Thea mumbled nervously. "Someone could hear you!"

" _Thea, you saw a yonko."_ Nakia said all too calmly, successfully scaring Thea into silence.

The silence was shattered as a door creaked open, "So...this is what you have been hiding, Princess."

" _Thea! Who is that!"_ Nakia yelled in worry.

"Robin-sama, did...did you know this the entire time?" Thea mumbled in slight awe, but mostly fright.

Robin smiled, "Of course." She stated while folding her arms.

"Mother...I have to go, shall we speak later?" Thea said while her hand shook.

" _No. I will contact you once we have secured everything here. Lord Drakkar will be informed that you have unfortunately passed due to a kidnapping gone wrong. However…"_ Her mother paused as Thea's face paled noticeably, _"Use your mask."_

As these words left the snail, Thea heard the pirates yelling about marines. "M-Mother?"

" _Go...NOW!"_ Nakia screamed as a red aura left the snail and settled onto Thea.

Robin's eyes widened as the princess immediately shoved the snail into her pocket and placed her mask over her face.

Thea stood up as two rapiers formed in her hand, her body twitched before she dashed through the door.

The marines halted their fire upon seeing her, "It's Scarlet Crow!" Thea cut them off with a swift lightning bolt before her wings unfurled and she flew over.

"Do you know why, I am called _Scarlet_ Crow?" Thea stated dangerously as her eyes flared crimson.

When they didn't answer, she threw both blades at them before sending lightning everywhere, "That's because of the blood I have spilled over these centuries!" She laughed darkly.

The captain's eyes shook before he stumbled back, "W-What are you?!"

"I prefer to be called Minerva, 1st commander of the royal army of Armadura!" Minerva cackled while grabbing him by the neck.

"You...bitch!" He muttered while her eyes glowed even more.

Suddenly, she ripped the mask off before throwing it across the deck, "Stupid cursed mask." The woman muttered before swiftly knocking the man out.

She walked over to it with a glare, "I should really just throw you into the ocean. But, my mother would kill me for harming a family heirloom." She picked it up before shoving it into her bag.

"Geez, Minerva, I hate you." Thea stated before flying back to the ship.

* * *

"Explain." Nami stated while the crew stared at her.

Thea's head fell, "The mask is an heirloom from the very first commander. Her name was Minerva, she was the most sadistic commander to ever exist. When she died, her mask came to life and it was soon discovered that her spirit had taken over it." Thea explained.

"That thing is cursed?!" Usopp yelled.

The skeleton Thea had only discovered hours prior, shivered before making a dumb skeleton joke.

"So, this Minerva, took over you?" Robin summarized while pointing to the mask that was lightly lit up.

"Yes. It must be the stress, because she has never successfully taken over me in years. When the person wearing it is weak for even a second, she has the ability to take control of you." Thea stated.

"Then why would you wear it?" Nami asked while most of the pirates nodded.

"It...I don't really know. My mother told me to and I can't say no, that and it is a disguise of some sort." Thea explained slowly while scratching her head.

"What was that red mist?" Robin questioned.

"That...That was my mother's power of disorder." Thea answered reluctantly.

 _It can latch onto her through a call?_ Robin thought in shock.

"Minerva was rumoured to have been so evil...the underworld wouldn't accept her soul." Thea murmured causing Chopper and Usopp to scream as their faces paled.

Thea reached into the bag and pulled it out, as it sat in her palms it let out a high pitched whine until she muted it with a simple smack. "Ignore it, Minerva is just being rude." Thea stated while most of the pirates sweatdropped.

"What do you mean?" Luffy whined while jumping around the girl.

"I mean, Minerva is trying to contact us and she's being obnoxious about it." Thea explained.

"U-Uh, I-I think I've just developed Need-To-Hide-From-The-Angry-Spirit disease, s-so I'm just gonna-!" Usopp was cut off by the uncharacteristic laughing of the princess.

"Why would I summon her?! That wouldn't make any sense!" Thea laughed. "Plus, I wouldn't want her to wreak havoc once again." She shoved the mask into the bag before frowning.

"Princess, who is Lord Drakkar?"

Thea's head shot up as a startled look spread across her face, "Where did you hear that name?"

"When you were talking to your mother." Robin answered causing the pirates to jawdrop.

"You were talking to your mother?!" They yelled causing Thea to squeal in fright.

"Y-Yes! She told me to keep in contact when came up with the plan-NO! I wasn't supposed to say that!" She explained before screaming in realization.

 _She's bad at keeping secrets…_ The pirates all sweat dropped as Thea tugged on her hair in nervousness.

"You know we won't tell anyone, Princess." Robin said while Thea calmed down.

"L-Lord Drakkar...is my betrothed. M-My mother-." She was cut off by a ringing sound.

Paling, she reached into her pocket and grabbed the snail, "Mother, what's wrong?!" Thea asked in worry.

" _Lord Drakkar...Is gone. He's coming for you Thea! I don't know how he managed it, but he knows where you are!"_ Nakia stated in anger.

"N-No...He can't find me! He'll surely drag me back to the island!" Thea cried.

" _He left days ago, I don't know how far he could be!"_ Nakia said in exasperation.

"The All-Seeing eye! Mother, I can find him!" Thea said with a smile.

Nakia was silent as Thea paled, " _Fine. Goodbye."_ Nakia swiftly hung up causing Thea to sweat drop.

Thea shoved the snail away before summoning the swirling mass.

"Show me, Lord Drakkar!"

A man appeared and Thea frowned at the sight of him. He had dark red hair that was styled in a spiky style. His pitch black eyes and cruel smile stood out on his pale face.

He was talking with someone before he promptly punched the person in the eye. He turned away from the downed person as he began walking to the edge of the ship.

"I assume you have located my bride, captain?" Drakkar grinned as a devilish look appeared in his eyes.

The eye shifted to show a young man whose quick nod confirmed their suspicions, "Yes, my lord." The man opened his hands and a blue shimmering map appeared.

Drakkar walked with an amused look on his face, "Are there no boundaries to your power, peasant?"

The man shifted at the jab, but shook his head, "As long as we have an intact DNA of the princess, we can track her to the ends of the earth." He explained.

"Nakia, you thought you could trick me into believing you...You're only reward will be the same fate as your dear husband." Drakkar stated.

Thea let out a small cry when the eye shifted to her mother...Tied up and bleeding.

"She was partnered with him the whole time?" Robin asked in a stunned silence.

Nakia grimaced, "M-Monster! So you admit to your crime?!"

"It was difficult getting him out of the way, especially when he ordered the marines on me." Drakkar laughed maliciously.

"D-Dammit, you will pay for your crimes Drakkar! Don't think you have won…" Red smoke began to surround the ship as several things were sent flying around wildly.

"Ah, the power of disorder. You really love using that, don't you, _Nakia?_ " He said her name with a bite before he disappeared.

"Don't hide from me, monster!" Nakia screamed while her hands emitted even more smoke.

The chaos on the ship escalated as Drakkar appeared while dodging several cannonballs that were sent flying at him.

He landed with a grin, "My, my…" He laughed with a slow clap, "Nakia, you're losing your touch, I remember when you could turn an entire ship upside down."

Nakia spat out a little blood as her glare darkened, "Say what you want...But you better follow our deal!"

"We made a deal?" He asked almost oblivious to her gaze.

Her mouth opened, but what occurred next shocked everyone.

Drakkar's fingers morphed into a sharp blade and with one quick move impaled her in her torso. Nakia's face paled as she lifted her head and met his malicious eyes.

"D-Do...you...have any i-idea...what...you have...done? You...have just caused...a war…" Nakia muttered through labored breaths and a fire in her eyes.

Drakkar only dug the sword in deeper as she screamed in pain, "A war? I'll gladly fight a war."

Nakia glared deeply into his eyes, "Drakkar, the marines will catch you, and perhaps then...YOU WILL FINALLY BURN IN HELL!" She screamed and headbutted him in the chest before sending him flying using her power.

Pure adrenaline rushed through her veins as she ignored her chest wound, with one quick swipe of her hand, water hit the man hard enough to throw him overboard.

However, Drakkar's arm morphed into several chains and he launched himself back onto the ship. Then, both of his arms changed into swords as he jumped towards Nakia.

Nakia slid out of the way, grabbing a sword, she deflected two of his attacks. Drakkar let out a low chuckle before hitting her sword, breaking it.

"Give it up, Nakia, if you do I may let you live."

Her eyes widened and she found herself charging at him with a large wooden plank, "Hell no!"

He shook his head and grabbed her mid-charge before slamming her to the ground, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

"Tch, liar." She muttered.

At that, he plunged his morphed arm into her heart, with her last word being, "Bastard…"

Thea's eyes were hollow as the all-seeing eye closed, "He...killed...them…" Her voice was low and her hands spasmed wildly, "HE...KILLED...THEM!" She screamed wings unfurling and a massive burst of air alerted the pirates that Thea was gone.

"Is she…?" Nami murmured in shock.

"She's going to kill him, she knows where he is." Robin stated in an eerie calmness.

"We gotta help her!" Luffy yelled.

Robin shook her head as a frown settled onto her face, before she spotted several massive black clouds, "That's her. She's the only being capable of causing a storm that big."

"Are you crazy?!" Nami yelled, "You know how the weather is here! That could be natural and even if it hers, why should we go after her?!"

"Nami. Sail in the direction of that storm."

Nami turned around to backhand Luffy, only to stop at his expression. Shadowed eyes, body shaking...He was pissed off, and rarely was he ever this angry.

"You heard him!" Nami yelled and the crew fled the area to sail the ship towards the storm.

"Why...why are we chasing after her Luffy?" Nami asked quietly.

"'Cause, we're all she has left." He stated looking at her with an angry look in his eyes, "That Drak-Bastard killed her family and he'll probably kill her too."

"He said he wasn't afraid to start a war...what if we're caught up in it?" Nami asked uncertainly.

"Then we just have to beat him before that." He answered without hesitation.

She sighed and gazed as they drew nearer to the massive storm, "I just hope we can."


	5. Chapter 5

So, I have finally decided who the romantic partner of Thea will be. Will I announce it? Maybe. For now, however, you can take a guess at who it is. True test to see if you've been reading, no?

* * *

 **BOOOOOOM**

Thunder rang through the air as Drakkar stood calmly on the deck of his ship, awaiting the angry woman's arrival.

"DRAKKARRRRRRR!" A roar was heard, as Drakkar lazily turned his head up, a foot crashed into his nose sending him to the ground.

"My, my." He said lowly, "Just as fiery as your mother, if not more."

"How dare you speak of my mother that way!" Thea screamed before lightning began striking the ship angrily.

Drakkar expertly dodged each attack fluidly as his grin never left, "Oh, but my dear, she never told you about her past did she?"

"Shut the hell up!" Thea screamed as she unleashed a strong air attack.

Drakkar's heels dug into the boards as his grin widened, "I never thought such a domestic woman as yourself would be able to mutter such words." He said in amusement.

Her glare darkened as lightning surged out of her wings, "I'm not as dainty as your perverted mind has led you to believe, you monster!"

He rolled his shoulders as his grin turned into a sly one, her blasts whipped past him as he began to stalk towards her.

"Why! Why-!" She screamed as her attacks were halted by a firm kiss.

She recoiled in disgust as the man pulled away with a dark look in his eyes, "Don't worry dear, once you see what you can have when you join me, you will surely forgive the deeds done here today."

"Tch, I'm trying my absolute hardest to see things from _your_ perspective, unfortunately I can't get my head that far up my ass!" Thea retorted with hatred practically flowing out of her body.

"My, my, what have those pirates done to my pure little bride?" He asked as he had to dodge a kick from the angry woman.

"What was that? I don't speak bullshit." She growled and tackled the man while slamming her knee into his groin.

He grunted at the blow, but was silenced as she threw him into the mast, using her massive wings to her advantage against the clearly stronger male. He let out a low grumble as he inspected a new head wound caused by the collision.

"You'll regret doing that, my dear." He said in a sickly sweet tone.

She faltered at the strange look in his eyes and this allowed him to appear in front of her, hand morphed into several chains, he threw her across the ship.

"Gott verdammt…" She mumbled in her native tongue as he approached her shuddering form.

"Now, now, no swearing. Even if that's the native language of your country, my bride shouldn't be swearing like a sailor." Drakkar said in amusement.

"Schweigen! Stop it, monster!" She screamed as his hand landed on her chest.

"Calm down and this will all be over." His words fell through as she continued to thrash around.

A mask fell out of her bag and Thea looked at in slight annoyance, _Not gonna use it…_ She thought as she sneered bitterly at the man.

Said man's hand morphed into a sword and she blinked comically, _USING IT! USING IT!_ She slammed the mask onto her face and in a split second, she was standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Really. The whole "imma-cut-your-gut-open" thing? It's getting old, Drakkar. Just like you, hermit." Minerva stated with a small laugh.

"Ah, so the rumours were correct, witch. Decided hell was too good for you?" Drakkar responded with a frown.

"Wrong. They rejected me since I was too goddamn evil to be running around." Minerva answered cockily while flipping him off.

He huffed with an eyebrow twitch, "And possessing a mask seemed like a better idea? What are you, a rocket scientist?" He drawled as he stood up.

"Wrong, again. I just wanted to feel a little more adventure, Gaia never let me leave the island, so a mask seemed ideal." She stated while a lightning bolt formed in her hand.

"You know why I am after Thea then, don't you." Both hands morphed into blades as power exuded from their forms.

"Yes. It's a whole lotta bullshit, to kill a girl's family to just extract a power from her. Waste of time, shit-for-brains." She said with a slight growl.

"Then let's end it right here."

Minerva nodded and both charged forward in a surge of power.

* * *

"Luffy, do you see the ship?!" Nami yelled as the storm raged.

Luffy was silent before he pointed towards something in the distance, "I think that's the ship!"

Robin followed his finger with a pair of binoculars, "Someone is throwing a body into the ocean. The victim appears to be male, while the person is female." She stated.

"Does that mean Thea beat him?" Usopp asked, also looking at the ship.

Before she could reply, the storm stopped rather abruptly. Robin nodded at this before turning to the crew, "Either Thea has died, or she is unconscious."

"Oi, get us there faster! She may need our help!" Luffy yelled.

 **Time Skip.**

The crew finally got close enough to the quiet ship to where they could jump on it.

"Oi! Thea!" Luffy yelled until he was smacked by Nami.

"She's right there." Nami pointed to the downed princess.

They quickly checked for a pulse and let out a sigh when they felt one, "That could've been bad." Robin stated while picking the princess up.

"Did you see any bleeding?" Nami questioned as the rest of the crew explored the ship.

"A little. Her head isn't bleeding that badly." Robin answered.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw Thea's mask near the railing. Using her powers, she grabbed it and inspected the mask carefully before setting it down, "I think she wore this when she defeated Drakkar."

"Isn't that supposed to be in her bag?" Nami asked.

"She may not have had enough power do it, something may have been holding her back." Robin stated while staring at the mask.

The mask pulsated as if in excitement, did that mean the spirit was happy?

 _Who knows…_ Robin mused as the woman began to stir.

"Is...is he dead?" Thea mumbled.

"Drakkar was thrown into the ocean, princess. We cannot be sure he is dead." Robin stated causing Thea to sigh.

"Seems Minerva didn't kill him then, that's rather unfortunate." Thea sighed while rubbing her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Drakkar wouldn't go down that easily, even with Minerva fighting him. He's a devil in a man's body, he's abnormal in a sense of abilities." Thea explained while allowing Robin to help her up.

She lightly shook her head, "I used Minerva hoping that she could kill him, he greatly overpowers me...even when I'm angry."

"Seems you both failed then." Robin murmured.

Nami turned upon hearing a crash, "Luffy! I told you not to break anything!"

The orangette ran off leaving Thea in a daze-like state and Robin staring calculatively at the ocean.

 _If what Thea says is correct, we might have to face him in the future._ Robin thought with a frown before glancing at the princess.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've controlled my anger. I could've just put the crew into a war that you had no reason to be in." Thea sighed as she placed her hand over her chest. "He...wanted something from me, I know it."

 _That can't be good._ Robin thought, her straight face hiding her surprise.

"Gott verdammt!" Thea mumbled under her breath as her hand balled into a fist.

"Even if we do get pulled into a war, Luffy won't stand by and let it overtake you. He'll do something about it, it's just who he is." Robin mumbled almost trying to convince herself.

Thea wiped away a stray tear, "By the way, Robin-sama, y-you can just call me Thea, princess brings up bad memories."

"Alright, Thea-san."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow….Why did you poke me…?"

The rubberman simply scratched his head upon hearing her question, "I didn't poke you, that was Zoro."

Thea clicked her tongue before swatting him on the head, "Zoro's been sleeping all day, don't lie, it was definitely you."

It had been around a day since the Drakkar incident and everyone seemed a little more quiet than usual. Everyone had heard the man's threat and with Thea's quick explanation of his seemingly invulnerable body, it was easy to conclude that he was probably alive plotting their deaths or something villain-like.

"You must be seeing things, 'cause I didn't poke you." Luffy responded causing a small sweatdrop to appear on the back of her head.

"Luffy! Stop bothering her!" Sanji yelled and the boy was sent flying into the nearby wall.

"Wasn't doing anything." His voice was muffled as he tried to pry himself off of the wall.

Robin smiled at the sight, "Now captain, don't you remember what we told you?"

"No! Was it something about Sanji getting food?!" Luffy asked while jumping around.

"No." They all said in unison.

"Awww! Sanji, I want food!" Luffy yelled almost immediately forgetting their previous answer.

At that, Sanji once again kicked him into the wall.

Thea giggled, "Sei nett zu ihm! He just has a bottomless stomach!

Robin smiled at the princess, "Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der für ihn aufsteht. Sein Magen ist das."

The princess "eeped" in surprise, "You speak my native tongue, Robin-san?"

Robin nodded causing Thea to smile happily, "Das ist genial! I thought no one outside of my island knew of our language."

"I read about it when I was younger, I learned it pretty fast." Robin stated as Thea scooted up beside her.

"That's amazing...I can't believe there were books out there!" Thea exclaimed while rubbing her chin.

While the two women talked, Nami couldn't help but frown at Thea's happy attitude. Drakkar killed her mother, and admitted to killing her father.

 _Why_ was she being so joyful?

"It's not normal." She mumbled.

Sanji glanced at Thea himself, "People have a weird way of coping with loss, and hiding her sadness must be how she is coping with it." He answered while handing Nami a drink.

Nami nodded in thanks before resuming her thought process, _Something's off about her…_

Thea suddenly broke into tears as Robin looked saddened, "I-I just didn't expect him to be such a monster…" Thea said with a sob, "W-What did we do to deserve this?!"

"He wants something from you, Thea-san. You've done nothing but live out your life. Leading me to believe you were born with something extraordinary." Robin's frown deepened as she caught a glimpse of Thea's mask.

"R-Robin-san, you can't possibly be thinking of asking _her_." Thea caught the woman's glance and promptly grabbed her wrist.

"Thea-san, she seems to know a few things that even you don't know, it's worth a try, no?" Robin comforted the distraught girl before grabbing the mask.

" _So...That smart brain of yours has finally figured it out, Nico Robin."_ Minerva responded when the mask landed in the woman's hands.

"Not all of it, I assume you know the rest?" Robin answered with a raised eyebrow.

" _Assumed correctly. Thea is a rather "rare" girl, you see. Every once in awhile, an heir to the throne will sometimes inherit a trait of the first queen. While the last time it occurred was over four centuries ago, people speculated that it would have to show it's face again."_ Minerva explained.

"Why is this occurrence so rare?" She glanced over at Thea who was hiccupping while trying not to cry.

" _Most heirs die. Gaia's traits are extremely unstable in children, they often lead to brain death or children dying in the womb. Her powers weren't meant for children, they were meant for a strong-willed adult that could learn the powers before it was too late."_ Minerva said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"She's extremely lucky to be alive?"

" _Yes. It all came down to luck. One of her genes mutated, even rarer than Gaia's traits, causing her body to become in tune with the overpowering energy of Gaia. She had only a four percent chance of survival and she managed to beat it."_ Minerva stated. _"Cliche if you ask me. Mary called, she wants her character back!"_ Minerva commented, seemingly mocking someone.

 _That's amazing..._ Robin thought as she disregarded the being's last comment.

" _Drakkar knew of this and told the queen and king he would marry her at the age of 18. Her parents were overjoyed since they believed it would make the kingdom prosper, not to mention he acted nice in front of them."_

"How did he know of her genes?" The question seemed to pop up as soon as Minerva had mentioned it.

" _I do not know-"_

"More importantly, how does a spirit know all this?" Robin questioned, becoming more and more suspicious of the spirit.

Silence followed those words, it was if the spirit was contemplating something. _"Can't tell you."_

The mask was silent and Minerva left the woman to think things over.

Thea recovered from her crying fit and was perched up high on the mast, her half transformed body anchoring her to the wood. The wind blew against her face reminding her of the days she was allowed to be free. Despite being with the nicest pirates she had ever met, she couldn't help but feel trapped.

Thea sighed, "They are the ones keeping me safe. I should be happy, yet here I am wishing that I was home…" She glided back down to the deck, transforming her body back to normal. "I'm losing it, I really am."

"Anyone would be hurt if they went through what you did." A voice said, causing the sad princess to turn around.

The other women on the ship were looking at her with a hint of sadness in their eyes, or in Robin's case something unreadable. Robin was always a tough cookie to crack, but today even she had a bit of sympathy in her eyes.

Robin gave her a sad smile, "You'll be home soon, princess."

Thea looked surprised at her words and even Nami appeared to be a little taken back, but Robin just looked like she had meant to say that. When she began to walk away, Thea grabbed her wrist, "How did you know that I wanted to go home?"

Robin looked at her with a knowledgeable look along with a hint of understanding, "Anybody would want to be back in their homeland. I know from experience." The last part was barely above a whisper.

Thea's hand slid off while she gaped a little, _Robin-sama…_

Robin walked away silently and Thea shook her head, "She normally acts like that...right?" She asked weakly, feeling some sort of emotion welling in her chest.

"Sometimes. Now that I think about it, she could've been using her powers to know that you wanted to go home. Whether she does it on purpose or not, she really good at getting information." Nami said, not noticing the conflicted look on the princess' face.

"Es ist etwas anderes." Thea mumbled in her native language, not wanting the orangette to know what she was thinking.

* * *

 **Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der für ihn aufsteht. Sein Magen ist das.** =I have never seen anyone standing up for him. His stomach that is.

 **Das ist genial!** =This is amazing!

 **Sei nett zu ihm!** =Be nice to him!

 **Es ist etwas anderes.** =It is something different/It's something else.

 **I have no excuse for why this wasn't up months ago. Life happened.**


End file.
